


Your Love Will Keep Me Warm

by wingsyouburn



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mid-Canon, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsyouburn/pseuds/wingsyouburn
Summary: Rinoa isn't dressed for the snow in Trabia.
Relationships: Rinoa Heartilly/Squall Leonhart
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	Your Love Will Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> You know what happens when you're stuck at home and replaying Final Fantasy VIII because it brings you comfort? You write fic, that's what. Not my fault Squall's jacket looks like it would be super warm and comfy.

“It’s cold,” Rinoa whimpered for the sixth time. 

Squall snorted. “It’s Trabia. There’s snow on the ground. It’s bound to be cold.”

“But it’s _really_ cold.”

Sighing, he stopped and looked over at Rinoa. She wrapped her arms around herself, hunched over, shivering. “Are you going to be like this the entire trip?” Squall asked.

She stuck her tongue out at him. “You didn’t say we were stopping here,” Rinoa pointed out. “It’s not like the Ragnarok is full of winter gear, you know.”

Squall pinched the bridge of his nose. They had so many things they needed to prep before returning to Esthar - supplies to gather, places to see, ensuring that Garden was ready before they left. Laguna had hired the SeeDs to take out Ultimecia with Ellone’s help. It would be foolish to run into battle without any forethought. Their plans included a stop to Trabia Garden so Selphie could speak with her friends. Given Trabia’s current state, it would be some time before they could dock close the buildings.

Which meant landing the Ragnarok as close as they could and hiking the rest of the way. They’d done it before without any trouble, and ice never bothered Squall. Maybe that was from having Shiva junctioned to him for so long. But it wasn’t the same for all of his companions. Rinoa’s lips were almost as blue as her duster.

“When we get into Trabia, we’ll find you a coat,” Squall said - only to give a soft “oof!” as Rinoa ran over to him.

Her arms slid inside his jacket, seeking the warmth within. Her fingers were icicles through the thin fabric of his tee. Rinoa buried her face against his neck, cheek hidden by his fur collar. “But you’re warm,” she murmured.

Squall’s heart skipped a beat. It wasn’t the first time that Rinoa had hugged him. But in the middle of a snow covered field, where the others could see them, that was new. He couldn’t deny that he liked it. He drew a slow breath, catching the scent of her and letting it wash over him.

Wrapping his arms around her, he rested his head against hers. Just for a moment. They’d have to keep moving, in order to stay ahead of any creatures who might want to attack, and to get out of the cold. But he was allowed to enjoy this too.

“Hey! Hey, Squall!”

Further up ahead, Selphie flailed at them. Somehow, she’d stolen Irvine’s coat, and its hem dragged against the freshly fallen snow. It didn’t stop her from jumping up and down, getting their attention. “Are you two lovebirds going to hurry up or what?” she called over. “I promise they’ll have hot drinks inside!”

“Oooh,” Rinoa whispered into his neck, “maybe there’s hot chocolate.”

“She’s right,” Squall said. “We should go.”

Rinoa squeezed him. “Just a second more?”

“Or you could give her your coat!” Selphie added, grinning like an idiot.

He couldn’t win when both Selphie and Rinoa teamed up against him. Squall untangled himself from Rinoa, ignoring the way she pouted, until he slipped his jacket off. “I expect you’re going to give this back to me,” he said, draping it over Rinoa’s shoulders.

She put it on, and he just stared at her. The sleeves were too long, but it brushed Rinoa’s hips, where it only came to Squall’s waist. She beamed at him, and in spite of himself, he gave her a half smile back. “Thank you,” she whispered, leaning up on her toes to kiss his cheek.

“Just until we get to Trabia Garden,” he reminded her. Why did he think she’d keep his jacket forever if she thought she could get away with it?

“Of course.” Rinoa giggled, running over to catch up to Selphie. “Hey! Wait for us!”

Squall watched her go, adjusting his gunblade at his hip. It didn’t take much to make Rinoa smile. There was a warmth in his chest, too, and he ducked his head in an attempt to hide it.

He wanted Rinoa in his life. He _needed_ her. He was Rinoa’s knight, after all. Sometimes that meant letting her borrow his jacket, if for no other reason to see her so happy.

The wind picked up, biting into the bare skin of his arms. Rinoa was right.

It _was_ cold out here.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you see, feel free to follow me on tumblr (wingsyouburn) or DW (tiny_ninja). ♥


End file.
